


[The Avengers|盾鐵|Steve/Tony]Peter Parker的家庭情況

by jarwei



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarwei/pseuds/jarwei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>兒童節甜餅，SuperFamily！為內容需要修改了一些設定_(:з」∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	[The Avengers|盾鐵|Steve/Tony]Peter Parker的家庭情況

Peter Parker的家庭情況

 

Peter Parker承認自己並不是一個乖巧的孩子，嘿，這並不是他的錯。如果你每天上學都會被人鎖在櫃子裏，你的心情也不會好到哪裏去。

Peter不知道自己的父母是誰，他們最多只留給了他一個名字。當然，對於這點，Peter已經很感激了。他從小被人收養，可不要以為這是件幸福的事情，因為在Peter看來，收養他的這個家庭——我們先認為他們是個家——可並沒有那麼溫情。

為什麼？等等，難道只有每天放學回家，有媽媽做好飯，跟爸爸談談學校趣聞才行嗎？

不不，Peter可不這麼認為。

要知道，他的兩個爸爸，沒錯，兩個爸爸，可是超級有名的英雄！

超級英雄懂嗎？

會飛哦！BiuBiu！還可以發射脈沖炮！

帥極了！

如果你有兩名超級英雄的家人，記得一定要寫進學校的作文裏，老師會給你一個A！

猜猜怎麼樣？還可以在全班同學的面前進行朗讀！

“咳咳，我的父親們，你們大家一定認識，美國隊長和鋼鐵俠，他們負責守衛……”

“嘿！Parker！誰允許你胡亂說話的！美國隊長和鋼鐵俠？哈哈！我的媽媽還是Wonder Woman呢！”

[稍微等一下？誰來告訴我這位同學，Wonder Woman屬於DC？]

[哈哈哈哈哈，呦呵！當然是我來了！]

[謝謝，Deadpool，你做了回對的事。]

[讓我們倒回之前。]

“嘿！Parker！誰允許你胡亂說話的！美國隊長和鋼鐵俠？哈哈！我的媽媽還是Black Widow呢！”

“好的，如果真是這樣，我可一定要錄下來給Agent Romanoff聽。”

Peter覺得每天他面對的，都是些只知道出事逃跑、上課拉皮筋繃老師以及不按時完成作業的家夥們。但就是這些家夥，卻每次需要美國隊長和鋼鐵俠，當然還有那個居委會聯盟？家長聯盟？好像哪裏不對。總之聯盟的英雄們用生命去拯救，而現在，Peter甚至自己都要承擔起防止學校倒塌、防止邪惡勢力入侵番茄醬工廠、防止壞人泡你的女友等偉大任務之中。

說真的，有趣嗎？

 

“你不該給自己這麼大壓力。”

在某一天，日常的某一天，雖然他剛剛擺脫掉毒液、剛剛救了Harry，可這依然是很平常的一天。

他坐在Stark大廈的落地窗前，惆悵的看著室外的紐約街景。他身後走來一個人。

哦，可以來來猜猜，是美國隊長還是鋼鐵俠。

“我想我還沒多少壓力。”

“看著並不像這麼回事。”

穿著便服的Steve Rogers繞到了Peter的旁邊，他從屋子中央拉過了沙發坐著，這讓只搬了小板凳的Peter感到不公平。

“哦嗨，Steve.”

由於Peter自己的原因，他從不會叫Steve Rogers以及Tony Stark為爸爸、父親或者任何代表此類的稱呼，他更希望他們把他當個大人。

“Peter，告訴我你在煩惱什麼？”

“呃，讓我想想，街角的甜甜圈店關門了？Harry的派對居然沒叫我？Mary Jane有了男朋友？等等，難道這是家庭談話時間嗎？”

Steve擺了一副“你覺得呢”的表情看著他，Peter只得無奈的聳聳肩。

“好吧，我是說，我只是有點困擾。”

“說來聽聽。”

“我想成為複仇者。”

當他這麼說之後，明顯看到坐在旁邊的Rogers臉上閃過一絲焦慮。

“我們談論過這個問題。”

“是的！我記得，你們認為我年紀還小，只該去揍揍那些街頭巷尾的小混混，或者減輕些Stark工業賠償的市政問題，可是你知道，我已經是個大人了，你們不該這麼保護我，我是說，複仇者怎麼了，他們很偉大！”

Peter可不會告訴Steve，他是今天早上才把“居委會聯盟”改叫“複仇者聯盟”。

“但是它同樣危險，你不知道我們面對的是什麼。”

“可也充滿刺激不是嗎！嘿，我不是小孩子了！你瞧！”

說著，Parker用蜘蛛網織出了一個鋼鐵俠頭像，呃，雖然看起來沒那麼像。

“Peter……”

Steve用根手指撥開了蜘蛛網。

“複仇者聯盟並不僅僅要對待外部問題，我們同樣有很多內部問題，而這些，我和Tony都不希望你牽扯進去。”

“哦，當然，我知道的。”

Peter從他本來沒有兜的“蜘蛛俠”緊身衣裏，掏出一個筆記本。

“讓我來看看，Tony醉酒、內戰、光照會？”

“你從哪知道的這些？！”

Rogers激動的搶過Peter的本子撕碎。

“神盾局的宣傳手冊上。”

Parker拿出幾十本小冊子，上面清楚的印著[你所不知道的超級英雄！][Nick Fury帶你走進內戰！][Natasha Romanoff的回憶——記那些你不該錯過的家庭紛爭！][永遠別組建小圈子！除非你有錢和地！][Coulson的美國隊長收藏室（清晰大圖！）]

“我的神呐……”

“需要我打電話給Thor嗎？Steve？”

“不……我沒有指Asgard的神……”

“每次去神盾局，都要一人領一本，他們時不時還會更新內容！不過看樣子，他們沒有發給過你們。”

“我倒希望他們有過。”

“好吧，如果你不想，我馬上扔了它們。”

Peter用絲將手冊們團成一個球，向屋頂拋去，被Jarvis控制的機械臂抓住，帶離了房間。

“看來你已經知道了很多，那麼你該知道，它們曾經是多麼可怕的事態。”

“我當然知道，Steve。不過正因為這樣不是嗎？瞧，我是被你們教育大的，我明白哪些是對的，事實上，並不該這麼說，我理解你們的想法，這才是最重要的。”

他擺出要發射蜘蛛絲的手勢，臉上得意的笑著。

“雖然你們也彼此理解，但看在上帝的份上，要是沒有我，你們誰會選擇低頭？得了，你們是超級英雄，你們是我的父親們，但你們也太固執了，就像是幾十個世紀前的老古董，尤其是你Steve，你總選擇去看你認為對的。”

Peter繼續說道，“還記得那次你差點毀了我們的露營嗎？”

“是的，Peter.”

“而Tony，我不該這麼說他，我愛他，就像我愛你一樣Steve。但他不容易被人理解，他總喜歡自己研究或者解決什麼事，他擅長自作主張。”

或許是Rogers沒想過Parker已經思考到了那麼遠，在他心裏，他還是那個從孤兒院領走的孩子，他記得他的手在自己手掌中是多麼小。

“你說的對，Peter，我很抱歉，我和Tony沒辦法永遠站在統一的陣線。”

“但你們有我。”

Parker站起身，這樣他顯得比Steve要高很多。

“我才不在乎成為複仇者會打敗更危險的敵人還是爭取什麼榮譽，當然他們確實很誘人，但最重要的是，我想讓我們變得更像一個家，我們是家人，我們不該互相傷害。”

他看到面前這位父親的臉上，掛上了溫和的笑容，這是個好兆頭。

“你長大了，Peter。我和Tony為你感到驕傲。”

“別這樣老年人，你們要為我驕傲的，還在後面！”

“你該說服Tony，這是你剩下的任務，如果他也同意，那麼複仇者歡迎你。”

“瞧，這會變得更容易！”

在Peter的心中，他認為Tony很早之前便不把他當成個孩子了。

“Tony已經開始跟我討論他的發明，我打賭他早就把我當做合作夥伴了！”

“我也希望如此。”

Parker一點也沒注意到，Steve臉上掛著的苦笑。

他和他的父親，一起坐電梯來到了下一層，據說Tony Stark就在這。

 

“節日快樂！Peter！”

嘭嘭嘭！

當他推開大門，走進去時，被漫天飄落的彩花遮住了視線。

“搞什麼鬼！敵襲？”

“哦，我布置了一上午，你認為這是惡意的？”

“Tony？！”

Parker抖了抖身上的碎屑，他茫然的看著四周，他們貼滿了蜘蛛俠的海報，還擺著許多Q版玩偶，Natasha、Thor、Bruce和Clint鼓掌歡迎他，最重要的是正前方Tony Stark身旁的那坨大蛋糕。

“這是幹什麼？！”

“我猜你不記得今天是什麼日子了，六月一日。”

“這一天和我有什麼關系？！”

“所以你就想說這個？一句謝謝也沒有？”

“嘿，Tony別生氣，小孩子嘛，也許還沒接受這個驚喜？”

“Clint說的對，快把禮物給他！”Thor推了Tony一把。

“Peter，也許你不記得，小時候你跟我和Steve說過你的願望，我很抱歉現在才送給你。”

Stark拿出身後奇形怪狀的小“背包”。

“你說希望自己有個很酷的背包，我們想了很久，該如何去完成它。”

Tony敲了下背包，它改變了形狀，變成了噴射器。

“它有你想要的一切功能，我特意咨詢了你的意見，它會幫助你更好的完成任務。”

“……”

Peter心情複雜的接過背包，它很棒，這是實話，但作為兒童節的禮物……

Steve拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他高興些。

“我想，我們可以之後討論剛剛的話題。”

 

“節日快樂！！”

在場的複仇者們異口同聲的祝賀道。

“快、快樂……”

Peter Parker嘴角抽動著，留下了“激動”的淚水。

 

這麼看來，除非複仇者聯盟真的叫居委會聯盟，否則他們一定還沒有打算接納他的加入。

什麼時候，他才能如願以償？

 

 

[至少，得是你不再過兒童節的時候，夥計！]

[從我的專場裏滾出去！Deadpool！]

 

 

=Fin=


End file.
